Rise
Lyrics Original Russian Version '' I'm a soldier, значит я И ответчик и судья Я стою на двух концах огня Огибая виражи, обгоняя смерть и жизнь Я бегу сразиться с тенью лжи Сколько б нитей не плёл обман Покажет лик света истина Save your tears For the day When our pain is far behind On your feet Come with me We are soldiers stand or die Save your fears Take your place Save them for the judgment day Fast and free Follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall I'm a soldier, born to stand In this waking hell I am Witnessing more than I can compute Pray myself we don't forget Lies, betrayed and the oppressed Please give me the strength to be the truth People facing the fire together If we don't, we'll lose all we have found Save your tears For the day When our pain is far behind '' On your feet Come with me We are soldiers stand or die Save your fears Take your place Save them for the judgment day Fast and free Follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall За мечтою на край пропасти Лишь только так можно мир спасти Ты не плачь Слёзы спрячь Ведь настанет новый день Твой огонь Согревать Будет тысячи сердец А сейчас поднимись Спрячь подальше боль и страх Победит тот, кто прав Знай, что всё в твоих руках Save your tears For the day When our pain is far behind On your feet Come with me We are soldiers stand or die Save your fears Take your place Save them for the judgment day Fast and free Follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall Romanized Russian '' I'm a soldier, znachit ya I otvyechik i sud'ya Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn', Ya byegu srazit'sya s ten'yu lzhi Skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman Pokazhyet lik svyeta istina Save your tears For the day When our pain is far behind On your feet Come with me We are soldiers stand or die Save your fears Take your place Save them for the judgment day Fast and free Follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall I'm a soldier, born to stand In this waking hell I am Witnessing more than I can compute Pray myself we don't forget Lies, betrayed and the oppressed Please give me the strength to be the truth People facing the fire together If we don't, we'll lose all we have found Save your tears For the day When our pain is far behind On your feet Come with me We are soldiers stand or die Save your fears Take your place Save them for the judgment day Fast and free Follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall Za myechtoyu nakray propasti Lish' tolko tak mozhno mir spasti Ty nye plach' Slyozy spryach' Bed' nastanyet novyy dyen' Tvoy ogon' Sogryevat' Budyet tysyachi syerdyets A syeychas podnimis' Spryach podal'shye bol' i strakh Pobyedit tot, kto prav Znay, chto vsyo v tvoikh rukakh Save your tears For the day When our pain is far behind On your feet Come with me We are soldiers stand or die Save your fears Take your place Save them for the judgment day Fast and free Follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall '' English Translation '' I'm a soldier meaning that I am Both the defendant and the judge I'm standing on both sides of the fire Going around turns, overtaking death and life I'm running to fight against the shadows of a lie No matter how many threads deception would weave Truth will show its face of light Save your tears For the day When our pain is far behind On your feet Come with me We are soldiers stand or die Save your fears Take your place Save them for the judgment day Fast and free Follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall I'm a soldier, born to stand In this waking hell I am Witnessing more than I can compute Pray myself we don't forget Lies, betrayed and the oppressed Please give me the strength to be the truth People facing the fire together If we don't, we'll lose all we have found Save your tears For the day When our pain is far behind On your feet Come with me We are soldiers stand or die Save your fears Take your place Save them for the judgment day Fast and free Follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall After a dream to the edge of a chasm Only that way can the world be saved Do not cry Hide the tears Because a new day will come Your fire Will warm Thousands of hearts But now rise Hide the pain and fear far away The one who is right will win Know that everything is in your hands Save your tears For the day When our pain is far behind On your feet Come with me We are soldiers stand or die Save your fears Take your place Save them for the judgment day Fast and free Follow me Time to make the sacrifice We rise or fall '' Credits *CD: Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 2 **Track: 2 Category:Songs Category:Stand Alone Complex O.S.T. 2